Pure Love
by Anaki911
Summary: Pairing(s): Brian/Dom, Leon/Jesse, Letty/Vince/Mia Warning(s): AU, Slash, OOC, Mentions of MPreg, Misunderstandings, Threesome Summary: Apparently it's too long to post on this small space, so if you wish to read the summary you'll have to read it inside. :)
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Pure Love_

**Pairing(s):** _Brian/Dom, Leon/Jesse, Letty/Vince/Mia_

**Warning(s):**_ AU, Slash, OOC, Mentions of MPreg, Misunderstandings, Threesome_

**Rate:** _T_

**Summary:**_ Roman Pearce had been looking for his friend since they last saw each other five years previously. When he found him alone and pregnant he knew that he would do anything to protect and keep his friend happy; even if that meant to go against his friend's wishes and searched for the man that the blonde love._

_ Dominic Toretto had been searching for his blonde lover for the past four months when he received a letter from a man that said he knew where his lover was. What Dominic didn't expect was to find his lover pregnant and with another man. The hurt soon turned to anger when he found out that the child the blonde racer was carrying was his and didn't see feat to tell him._

**Anaki:** Edward-Cullen-Lover-2012_ I hope this will be worth the long wait._

_ This story will begin from the end, as it was inspired by one of the stories (different fandom) I have read, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)_

**Prologue**

Dominic Toretto looked around the back yard and smiled as he saw his family joke around with the other members of his Team. His brown eyes watched as his sister leaned against her two lovers; it had been a surprise when he had learnt that Letty, Vince, and his sister were a threesome. He knew though that they balanced each other very well, while everyone would believe Mia to submit to Letty and Vince the Team knew it was differently. Especially when they had tried to make her choose a side when Dom had found his missing lover; Vince and Letty had learnt to not make his sister mad again. His eyes then went to Leon and Jesse and smiled when he saw the couple sharing kisses; that pair hadn't really been a surprised to Dom when he found out as they had joined the Team together and had always been close to one another. Dom knew that while Leon was the more dominant of the two, Jesse had all the control. Jesse always seemed to know what to say to get what he wanted from his lover. Dom had laughed when he had learnt of that small information.

Dom's eyes turned towards his son and smiled as he saw him run around as his godfather, Roman Pearce, chased him. Dom chuckled as he remembered that he hadn't got along with the man when they had met. It hadn't really been either of their faults as both man liked to have control of the situations and neither liked to give that up. Especially after Dom had found out that his lover had been pregnant and hadn't told him. At that memory the brown eyes that followed the small blonde boy deemed slightly in sadness.

"What's wrong Dom?" Vince voice came suddenly from beside him that Dom almost hit his friend.

"Nothing V, just remembering how we got here," Dom answered as he looked towards his son again.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure," Vince said looking in the same direction his friend had. "Especially after Brian…"

Dom stopped listening to his friend at the mention of the blonde racer that had changed their lives without really trying. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he leaned against door that led to the house.

**Anaki:**_ Well here is the end of the prologue to this story, please tell me what you guys think and if I should continue it. The more reviews I get by next week the more chance I'll be updating this story once a week and with longer chapters._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Brian looked at the piece of paper in his hands, his blue eyes filling up with tears as he read the words over and over again. It couldn't be possible, they had been so careful to always use protection. He had made sure that Dom knew that they couldn't have sex without some kind of safety measure; and while it had been hard to explain to the man the reason behind it Brian had told the man. To say that he hadn't expected Dom's reaction would have been an understatement, the man had seemed to be happy about the prospect that they would have a child if they ever decide to do so in the future. Now though could never happen and it wasn't that Brian hadn't want to stay with Dom and make that dream come true. He had to leave though to keep the man he loved and his family safe from harm.

'_What am I going to do?_'

Brian lay down on the bed and tried to make himself as small as possible, his arms going around his midsection in a protective gesture before allowing himself to cry for what he could have had and now couldn't have because of his past. He knew that he couldn't go back to Dom and tell him, the man was probably angry with him for leaving without saying anything. Only to find out that the only reason Brian was seeking him out was because he was pregnant; it would look like Brian was only interested in the money the man would have to give him.

'_I'm sorry baby but you and your father won't be able to meet each other. I can't go through the pain of him taking you away from me._'

**BDBDBD**

Roman Pearce looked at his friend from across the garage they were working at, his dark eyes noticing the changes very quickly. He could see that the blue eyes that had once shine with mischievous and humor were now dull and full of pain. He could see that there was some happiness but not as much to rival the rest of the negative emotions. Not for the first time Roman wondered what had happened to his friend after the blonde had left five years ago. He knew that the man had become a lone racer and had gone from place to place, but always keeping a low profile so he could stay hidden from whoever seemed to be following him. Roman could tell that his friend was planning to move away again, it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long.

"What are you hiding from me, brah?" Roman asked his friend.

The black man watched as his friend looked at him in surprised at the unexpected question, and knew that by his reaction Roman wouldn't believe him if he said he wasn't hiding anything. Roman knew the moment that his friend had decided to tell him what was happening to him, his blue eyes looking around as if making sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"I'll tell you tonight at home, it's too dangerous to tell you in public."

Roman stayed silent for only a moment but decided to trust his friend that he wouldn't run away and tell him the truth.

"Aright," Roman consented.

The man watched as the blonde man went back to working without saying anything else.

**BDBDBD**

Vince wasn't always very observant when it came to other's emotions, but he like to believe that he knew his family well enough to know when someone was faking an emotion. Now though it wasn't hard to notice that his family wasn't the same after the Buster had left without saying anything. Everyone had taken it hard, especially Dom and for that Vince wasn't sure if to hate the blonde racer or not. They had become friends of sorts and while outsiders saw them argue about the smallest things, Vince had come to see the blonde as someone that he could trust in. Vince had seen that Brian had kept things hidden and it had seemed to hurt him as time passed by; there had been times when it seemed that Brian would have trusted in Vince to tell him what he was hiding. Those moments were always interrupted though by others and the moment would be lost.

"I haven't found anything D, no one in the racing scenes seem to have seen him in the past three months," Jesse's voice came from the kitchen.

"He couldn't have just disappeared like that," Dom's voice sounded frustrated and tired. "He has to be somewhere."

"I'll keep asking and checking the police radio."

Vince entered the kitchen in time to see his friend leave through the back door in order to go to the garage were the orange-neon eclipse was park waiting for his owner to return to claim it back. Dom had given it to Brian as a gift for their third anniversary before the blond went missing.

"I hope we find the Buster soon, he was the only one able to calm Dom when he was like this," Jesse said looking at Vince.

"Yea me too," Vince said nodding his blue eyes looking through the window as his friend stood in front of the car.

**Anaki:** _Well here's the first chapter of the story, I hope you guys liked it as much as the previous one. Also THANK YOU so much for the reviews, they made me smile and inspired me to keep going with the story. :) So don't hesitate to leave a review they help me a lot._

_ Until next week :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brian knew that if he wasn't truthful with his friend the other would know, but he didn't know if he could trust his friend with a past that he had kept from everyone. His mother had kept him hidden since he had turned ten years-old. She had told him that his father had helped her escape the danger before he was killed; after that it was moving from one play to another always keeping their head down so they could stay in one play longer. They always end up moving though, and now he had no choice but to do the same with his baby. As the blonde looked in his friend's direction he knew that he could trust the man, but would the other would want to stay with him after finding out how dangerous it was to stay with him.

'_I just hope that Dom can forgive me if he ever finds out,_' Brian thought as the day drew to a close.

It wouldn't be long that he'll have to tell his friend why he had to leave and keep moving. He would have to move again soon, the longest time he had stayed had been in L.A. with Dom and his family. He had sworn to only stay there for a few months, and those months had turned to three years. Brian closed his eyes as he felt tears coming forth; those years had been the happiest of his life. Now he would never have them back.

"It's time to leave Bri," Rome's voice came suddenly.

Brian looked at the clock and noticed that he had lost time by only standing in front of the car without doing anything to it.

**BDBDBD**

Dom cursed as he kept working on the cars that were brought in by people around his neighborhood. It was never too much work, and he loved to help the people that lived there. He never gave a high price like other mechanics did; and he knew that the people liked that about them. Several were close friends and would sometimes stop by to see how everyone was doing. While it wasn't something that Dom minded he didn't want to see the pity and questions in their eyes as they noticed that Brian wasn't around anymore. Hector and Edwin had asked the moment they noticed at the beginning; they had even sworn to help to look for the blond. Dom had told them it was okay to do so, but he had a feeling that Brian wouldn't like to have his face ever where so Dom had requested the two racers to only ask around if there was any new racers in the scenes.

"Dom, you can't allow yourself to be like this just because we haven't found Brian," Mia's voice came from the doorway of the garage.

"I've been trying to figure out why he left, but nothing comes to my mind. I thought he was happy here," Dom said as he ran a hand over the neon-orange supra.

"You aren't the only one Dom," Mia said entering the garage farther. "He looked so happy compared to the times he visited the store in the beginning."

"Then why leave like nothing was even real to him? Why is hiding from us when all I want it to make him happy?"

"Have you ever thought that he might not be hiding from us but from someone else?" Mia asked knowing that her brother hadn't thought of that.

"Leave me alone Cara Mia," Dom said after a long silence.

Mia sighed and left the garage knowing that she had given her brother something else to think. Dom didn't look away from the car as he took out a photo he always carries around with him. Making sure he wasn't the small photo was in good condition Dom looked down, only to meet surprised blue eyes. Dom could still remember Brian getting angry at him for taking his picture; the blonde never really liked photos and Dom had always wondered the reason behind it. Now that his sister had mention the possibility of Brian having to hide from someone else he wonder if the blonde had lied to them about who he was.

'_No, I can't think like that,_' Dom thought as he looked at the small photo. '_I could always tell when he was lying, and I knew he was hiding something but I never pressured him. Maybe I should have done that._'

**BDBDBD**

Black eyes looked at the photo that was given to him by one of his contacts; it seemed that his precious treasure had finally shown himself. He hadn't changed much from when he was younger; his blue eyes seemed to stand out on his face. His black eyes narrowed as he saw that he had an arm around his waist.

"Well well it seems that you have been a naughty boy. I'll have to teach you a lesson when I find you, Brian O'Conner. No one runs away from me and you'll learn that the hard way."

**BDBDBD**

Roman watched as his friend walked back and forth as he put his thoughts in order, he had seen the fear earlier when he had told his friend that it was time to leave. He had known that his friend was hiding something dangerous but he never thought it would warrant his friend to be afraid of telling him. Now though he knew that whatever he would hear would change his life and at the same time he would finally find out his friend's secret.

"Brian if you don't stop pacing I will force you myself to sit down and tell me everything," Roman finally said as he saw no end to his friend pacing back and forth.

"What I'm about to tell you Rome is not easy and it's dangerous. It's the reason why I have to keep moving around, I can't stay in one place more than a couple of months. If I stay longer I run the risk of being found," Brian said with a sigh as he sat down.

"Who is looking for you, that you have to hide from everyone that cares for you?"

"His name is Dante De Angelo."

"No fucking way!" Roman exclaimed as he stood up.

**Anaki:** _Well here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. :) Again thank you for the reviews/comments. I hope to receive more during this chapter as well as it is what keeps me writing and to update this every week. :)_

_Until next week._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dante read the new information that had been brought to him, his dark eyes scanning each word twice to make sure he didn't miss anything. He knew that only few of the people that worked for him were loyal to him; there were those that were too afraid of him to do anything against him, but there were the rare one that went against him and died doing so. There had been only two that had survived him and those two were the two that he was looking for. While he didn't care much for one, he wanted Brian O'Conner with him. The little blonde was something to envy and would make a good trophy 'wife'. Many would want him for his beauty and to top that beauty he was able to bear children; something that Dante wanted so he could train his heir.

'_Soon my precious treasure I shall have you with me once more. You won't escape me again._'

Dante paused at one page and had to smirk at the new report, well it seemed like his two runaways had met. Now he knew how to draw out his precious treasure; if he had to go by anything than Brian would come out to save his friend of childhood.

'_It seems you have come to some use Roman._'

**BDBDBD**

Brian felt a chill go down his spine as his friend told him the story of how his parents had taken Roman from Dante as well. While Roman wasn't a carrier he was a good tactician in combat and Dante would want that. Brian took a deep breath as he put his arms around his middle; it seemed that he wasn't the only one that didn't want to be near Dante at all.

"I'm also pregnant," Brian whispered as his friend finally sat down once more. "I found out a few days after I had to leave the one place I had felt safe in."

"So you are telling me that you haven't gone back to the father of your child to tell him that you two are going to be fathers?" Roman asked with a small frown on his forehead.

"If I do that I run two risks Rome," Brian defended himself.

"Which are? Cause Bri if you felt safe with the father of your child than you should be with him."

"If I go back I run the risk of him thinking that the only reason I'm returning is because I'm pregnant," Brian whispered before looking away from his friend. "The second would be De Angelo finding me and hurting them; you know how cruel he is."

"Oh man."

Brian nodded as his allowed his childhood friend to embrace him.

**BDBDBD**

Vince watched as Mia tried to get Dom to leave the garage once more without success. He knew from experience that Dom wouldn't allow anyone to tell him what to do, even if that person was his sister. The only one that had done so had left and no one knew what to do; even the racer had begun to wonder about Dom and Brian's disappearance from the racing scenes. Vince knew that several of them had noticed the blonde's lack of presence in the garage as well and speculations had started to be made. If he hadn't actually gotten to know the blonde Vince would had believed several of rumors running around the racers. He knew thought that Brian would never betray Dom the way many were suggesting; he also knew that the racers were lucky that Dom hadn't heard them.

"We have to do something," Letty said as she put her arms around Vince. "I don't like to see either of them like that. Mia wants her brother back and Dom doesn't seem to even know where he is any more. He rarely leaves that damn garage anymore and the only time he does leave is to get reports from Jess."

"I know Let, but until we find the Buster and the reason he left we aren't able to do much," Vince said he looked towards Jesse.

The young computer geek was still working on his computer; looking for Brian and new ways to make their cars faster in case there is a need for it. Vince knew that Leon was starting to get worry that the younger man wasn't really taking care of himself, and if he wasn't wrong it wouldn't be long before the man revealed his actual feelings for his young companion. Brian had once told Vince that when Leon confessed his feelings for Jesse it would be because the man would finally realize that they shared the same feelings. That Jesse was only waiting for Leon to make the first move because he was a natural submissive; always trying to please Leon even when the other didn't seemed to notice.

'_You'll see V, Leon won't even notice he blurt out his feelings until Jess smiles like he couldn't really believed that day had finally come.'_

"I think that he was hiding from someone," Letty said bringing Vince back from remembering Brian's words.

"Yeah I believe that too, and Mia has mentioned it as well," Vince said nodding at the statement as he noticed Leon helping Jesse to his room so he could rest for a little while.

"Wonder when those two will get together."

"It might take a while for that to happen, Let."

**BDBDBD**

Dom closed his eyes as he felt tears filling them up, his hands clenched into fist as he heard his sister leave him alone once more. It was taking longer than he wanted to find Brian; he wanted his blonde to be with him once more. It wasn't fair to either of them to be apart for so long, but he didn't know where else to look. No one had heard of a new racer in the past three and a half months.

'_Where are you hiding Brian?_'

Dom opened his eyes and looked at the only photo that Brian had consented to after Mia and Jesse had begged him for a better part of an hour. Brian had smiled as his blue eyes looked towards the camera as the picture was taken.

'_I love you, Brian. So stay safe until I come for you._'

**Anaki:**_ Well here is the end of chapter 3. I really hope that the wait was worth it, and while many will wonder the long wait I'll explain myself. __**The hardest thing for a writer is to write the next chapter better than the previous.**__ That's all I have to say about it. If you don't believe me you can ask any author/writer._

_So don't forget to leave a review/comment. That's the only thing that keeps me writing for you guys. :)_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brian was unsure of what to do anymore; it was going to be time for him and Rome to move once more. Could he do it though? Could he keep running? He knew that it would be safer for him, but if he was going to have a kid he couldn't keep running. He couldn't show his baby the life he had, it had never been a good one for him; and it would never be a good one for his child. He couldn't do it alone though, if he was going to face De Angelo then he was going to need help to either put him behind bars or kill him. Brian looked at the two photos he had taken from the Toretto household. It had been the only thing that had kept him from doing something he might regret later on.

"Bri?" Rome's voice came suddenly.

Brian turned to look at his friend and smile slightly before motioning the other to sit next to him on the couch.

"I was just looking at the photos of the family I told you about, it'll be the only way my baby meets his father," Brian said as he showed his friend both photos.

In one of them he was standing with the whole team in front of the car that they had fixed together. Dom had an arm around his waist, it was the only picture he had given consent too. He wondered if Dom still had the one he had taken without permission, Brian remembers being angry at the man. He somehow knew that De Angelo would get his hands on a more resent photo of him.

'_Never allow anyone to take a photo of you. It's the only way we will stay safe from De Angelo._'

Brian stilled remembered his mother telling him.

"You look happy," Rome said he returned the photos to Brian.

"Yeah, I was the most happy with them since I had to leave Barstow," Brian consented as he looked at the one photo he had taken of Dom while the man had been working on one of the cars in the garage.

**BDBDBD**

Dante wanted to know where his precious treasure was hiding; he had never been a patient man when it came to having what he wanted. What he wanted at the moment was to have Brian O'Conner at his side once more. It had been too long since he had seen the blonde, and now that he had seen how he looked he wanted more than ever. The blonde had become a beautiful being with his blue eyes; and Toretto would pay for laying a figure on what was his.

'_Maybe it will be a good lesson for my precious treasure so he won't run away again. Yes, a suitable punishment for both._'

Dante watched as his second in command entered his office, the man was a strong one. They had met at a moment when Dante was gaining power. The man standing in front of him was the only one Dante trusted, but even with that trust Dante knew that one had to watch their own back. You never know when someone is going to turn against you even with so many years of having each other's back.

"It seems that Toretto is also looking for O'Conner, no luck for him though. It's as if O'Conner never existed."

"He'll appear you'll see," Dante said with a smirk. "He'll move again and again, but even when he keeps doing it. I'll find my precious treasure, he'll be mine."

**BDBDBD**

Dom knew that he was worrying his family but at the moment he didn't care; all he wanted was to find Brian and bring the blond back home. As his brown eyes looked at the orange supra he wondered if the blonde was thinking of him as well or if he had run away to never return to him. Making everything they had meaningless. Dom shook his head slightly as closed his eyes, the memory of how they met coming to his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Dom was ready to race, Hector and Edwin had told him there was a new racer in town wanting to race with the best. Dom didn't know who it was or if it was worth racing the other at all, but 5k was always welcome to his home especially when he wanted to buy new parts for their cars. When it seemed like the other wouldn't be arriving a new car could be heard approaching; Dom watched as a green eclipse stop next to him, the windows tinted black that Dom couldn't see who was inside._

_Before Dom could question anything Edwin stood in front of them getting his attention at once; he knew that the racers were betting among themselves. It wasn't something new, what was new was that Dom hadn't even met his competitor. Maybe at the end of the race Dom would meet whoever was inside the green eclipse; it would be ten long seconds of that Dom was sure._

_Dom press down on the gas as Edwin gave the signal to race, they were off at once and Dom had to admit that whoever was driving the eclipse was a good racer. They were head to head for a few seconds, neither giving up on having the first place. As they approached the finish line Dom had to smirk as he press down on his NOS, but he was surprised to see that the other did the same thing at the same time. Dom stopped his car and got off; he looked towards Edwin and Hector. Both men had surprised looks on their faces and he wondered if he had lost; he looked towards his family and noticed that they were also wearing surprised looks._

"_So?" Dom questioned as the door to the eclipse opened._

"_You tied," Hector answered as he was the first to snap out of it. "You tied."_

_Dom looked towards the owner of the green eclipse and had to stop himself from allowing his mouth to drop. The blonde man standing in front of him was beautiful; there were really no other words for it._

"_That was a good race man," the blonde said with a smile._

"_Never seen you around," Dom countered as his body reacted to the blonde like it hadn't acted before he was in his teens and just learning that he was attracted two both genders._

"_Just got to town, I'll win next time," the blonde said as he got in his car and drove away._

_**End-of-Flashback**_

Dom smiled slightly as he returned to the present; he hadn't even known Brian's name and he had already been falling in love with the blonde. He remembered his surprised at find Brian working at Harry's but what had gotten to him even more was that Brian hadn't really shown any interest in his title but in the man that he was. Brian's easy smile had made Dom want to get that smile directed at him more often, and while it had taken time and persistence Dom had done it. Brian had accepted to be with him.

'_Stay safe my Snowman, I shall find you even if it's the last thing I shall do._'

**Anaki:** _Well here is chapter 4, and since I took a while to type this one before I brought it to you guys I can't promise that I'll update next week. I'll try though cause that's what I'll be doing. Doesn't mean there'll be one; since like I said before the chapters seem to become harder to write as the story progresses. I do hope that you guys liked it and that the wait was worth it. :)_

_Until next time :)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He knew that if he wanted to keep Brian safe that he would have to allow Toretto to find him first. He had never thought that Brian would find someone that would make him happy; but judging by the photo that was given as evidence not only had Brian found happiness he had also found a family. He also knew that Roman would help protect the blonde man from any danger; the man had always been a good tactician and knew how to take in every situation and how to handle each of them differently. The man would have made a good accent in De Angelo's organization; but if that had been the case they would have caught Brian long ago.

'_Soon, everything will be alright soon._'

**BDBDBD**

Dom looked at the small white envelope that had arrived, the only thing that it had was his name and his address. There was no return address and no way of identifying who had sent it; Dom allowed his friends to open it to make sure it didn't have anything dangerous inside. He had a feeling though that the small envelope was safe; what he didn't know was what it contained inside. He watched as Letty took out a folded white piece of paper and handed it to him. Getting himself under control Dom took the paper and unfolded it. He looked at his family before looking at the words without reading them; he was able to tell that whoever had sent the letter had made sure to not write it in their own handwriting.

"Well?" Mia asked when it seemed like Dom would never say anything at all.

"It just says that Brian was seen in Miami a few days ago," Dom said turning the paper around to see if it had anything else.

"How do we even know it's our Brian?" Mia asked knowing that if it was a lie that her brother would only withdraw more.

"We don't, we would need to go see for ourselves," Dom answered as he looked at his family.

"Dom we don't even know if this is some kind of prank. How can we even consider going see to the other side of the country to prove if this person is right or not?" Mia questioned her brother once more. Dom knew that the reason behind it was because no one but Brian and her had really questioned what he was doing and thinking. Brian had never allowed Dom to push him around, and Mia was much like him in that aspect.

"It's all we have Mia, I can't keep going like this," Dom said clenching his hands and taking a deep breath. "Every day that passes seems to get longer and longer without news of Brian. Without knowledge of what is happening with him. It kills me not knowing if he is even safe; or the reason he left without saying anything. Damn it Mia! We are family and he just left!"

Dom watched as his sister stared at him for a little while longer, the others staying silent as if not knowing which side to take.

"In that case we are all going," Mia said and glared when Dom made to argue. "I'm sure that Maria and her husband will be able to look after the store for us while we are gone. The garage though will have to be close down as I don't trust anyone entering that place without any of you there. Also, Hector and Edwin will have to come and check that everything is in order here."

Dom nodded when he noticed that everyone else was behind Mia's decision.

'_Please be there Brian_,' Dom pleaded silently as he watched his sister giving instructions on what to do and pact for the trip that might take longer than a few weeks.

**BDBDBD**

Brian looked around the boat house once more; Tej had agreed to help once he had called in for his help. Brian knew that he had made allies in different places of the states as well as in different countries. He just wondered if any of them would respond to his call. While everyone had told him to call them if he ever needed help; Brian knew that it was a crazy thing to go against De Angelo. It wasn't an easy walk in the park, and maybe just maybe he would be able to go back to Dom and explain everything to him. Brian wondered if the man still remembered him; or if he had found someone else. No, Brian knew that Dom loved him.

'_But will he still love me once he finds out I'm pregnant and didn't call him immediately?_' Brian asked himself suddenly.

"Brian, are you sure about this?" Tej asked as he approached the blonde man.

"Yes, I can't keep running."

"Well then, I have a few people that could help us. Just know that going against this fucker won't be an easy walk in the park."

"Don't I know that," Brian said with a small sad smile. He knew that De Angelo wasn't a man to fuck around. De Angelo was a cold hearten bastard, that didn't take 'no' for an answer and kill those that ever opposed him. "I have to stop him though, if I don't not only will I still be on the run but I will also put my child's life on the line. I won't ever allow that fucker to touch a hair on my unborn miracle."

Brian watched as Tej nodded in understanding before taking out his cell phone and making a call to his contact within the police force. Brian had once asked the man how that worked, but he had never received a straight answer. So he had left it alone and was grateful for an ascent in his plans.

'_I just hope that your Papa will forgive me for doing something this dangerous once he finds out_,' Brian thought as he put a hand around his midsection.

**BDBDBD**

Dante looked at the man in front of him and nodded as the new information was given to him. He wondered what his precious treasure was doing in Miami. It wasn't a place that the blonde would like much; especially knowing that New York was only a state above. The one state that Dante had always resided in; New York had become a place where Brian would never come near again. So why was the blonde so close to the one place he had always seen as a prison?

"Should we go and get him, sir?"

"I'll go personally Michael, I want to know how he's so brave as to be so close to me," Dante said smirking.

"Is anyone going along?" Michael questioned.

"You and five more; I'm sure that Carter will be happy to see me once more."

Dante watched as Michael nodded before giving orders through one of the radios. He knew that Carter would not like him taking over his home once more; but Dante knew the man wouldn't go against him. Especially if he wanted to keep smuggling drugs and money without rising suspicions with the Customs.

"Make sure everything is ready to leave first thing tomorrow, Michael," Dante said as he stood and left his office.

"Yes sir," Michael answered as he followed the man out of the office and turning in the opposite direction to choose the other five that would be going along with them.

**Anaki:**_ Here is Chapter 5, and I do hope that this was worth the long wait. I know that I started updating once a week… but this chapter just didn't seem to want to come at all. Here it is though; so please, please, please tell me if it was good._

_Until next time :)_


End file.
